A Wandering Echo
by thkq1997
Summary: There are more thing than just death [ Idun ] [ 5 Chapters ] [ Completed ]
1. A World Unknown

** A Wandering Echo**

**Chapter I : A World Unknown**

They say, when you passed away, you venture into the deep end of the tunnel, where the lights shines the brightest as its welcome whose had shed their mortal bodies away, and be free from the burdens of this world, without worries they left memories and tears behind.

They say you moved on, into a world where only happiness exist, no dieses, no wars, no death, no burdens to hold in your heart, they say life is a dream, dream that had ended when you are awake in this reality, without any way to go back, but why do you need to go back?

Because the answer was so simple, it's simply because you don't belong to that world anymore, there is nothing for you there anymore but tears and memories about you.

But, they also say, some can't or just doesn't move on, and so they stay, until they are tired of seeing the cruelty of this world playing out before them and left without no one noticed.

But some, would just like to stay, to look after the ones they have left behind.

Cold, and then nothing, blackness swallowed her in its arms, blocking her view of what's beyond the darkness that's around her.

She felt nothing, her body was almost like it's weightless, she looks around and shouted '' Hello?'' but only her echo returns her, and it's like going forever, a chorus of hellos.

Confusing, and realization crashed in, and she was lost in a chorus of her own voice, she doesn't know where she is, or why she was here.

She remembers water, and then his eyes staring at her in worries, his hands on both of her shoulders, and then it was black, like a dream ended suddenly, she remembered picturing a castle, a mountain behind it, and then she was here.

But it was enough to make her kneel on her knees, and let the echo of her tears dropping replaced the sound of hellos.

Is this a nightmare?, is this a bad dreams?, or she was really dead?

Is this hell they taught her to fear of?

It was all black, there were no fiery pits or death greetings her, just her and her loudly tears.

And the surrounding returns her with its luminous silence.

She held on to those imagines inside her mind, like a desperate human hanging on to her life, and let her hands on the ground, balances her.

She closed her eyes.

She felt softness under her, and the coolness from the passing wind, she listens, and there were no choruses of echo anywhere, but the booming sounds of life hitting her at once in her ears, the sounds of flying insects.

She slowly letting her eyes open, and took it all into her gaze, suddenly she felt no wetness in her eyes anymore, and instead, they were all fill with lights, and the peacefulness of the picture before her.

It was simple to others, but to her, this place was home.

It was a forest, with tall trees and flying fireflies, and the sound of frogs lingering the air, cool breeze making the tree dances, and the slow rustling sound in the distance.

She took a step, and then another, and then another followed, letting the sound of nature surround her guides her to an unknown place, she walks and walks, but she doesn't feel tire, or stopping for a breath after a long walk, she just go on without stopping, until a light sneak its way through the leafs, she push on, letting the wild follow her, the trees standing tally, and the squires jumping after her, and the fireflies accompany her as she ran toward the emitting light.

She felt like she was flying, like she was free, and there is nothing that could stop her.

Leaving the trees and the wildlife behind, she took in the scenery before her eyes, and suddenly having the urge to run again, toward the tall castle standing the middle, in front of the mountain.

She slowly descend down to the rock path that leads to the town, and replacing the sounds of nature, came the sounds of people talking.

She walks, on an on, she walks, and no one notice her running by, like a wind whisking by, until she notice something strange.

She running home, running through the people whose walks the street, running through them like they were air.

It is true that she were truly gone, for good? Or she walks this earth like a shadow on the wall?

There was no choir of angels or fiery pits welcome her, only her voice fading along with the wind with no one to listen to.

She stands in the middle of the street, wondering, and people just keep walking through her, like she wasn't there, like she never exists, her faint voice gone with the rush of people passing her by.

She held her head down, and accepts her fate, a fate that she is enduring, is this '' borrowed time'' they say?, a time for her to tie up all loose ends, all the pasts she left behind, leaving only the future for her love ones to decide.

She stands there mourning to herself, while life goes on without her.

Fate is cruel, isn't it?

If fate wanted her stay, then she would, until it doesn't need her to anymore.

She have some things to fix.


	2. Through The Eyes Of The Past

**Chapter II: Through the Eyes of the Past.**

Death maybe just a burden to those who see it that way, but to some, it's a release, a gateway to escape from this complicated world.

Death was a gift to those who ready to take it, or have to, death is needed, without death, there is no life, and if there is no life, there will be only death.

Death was kind to those who are ready to embrace it, and was cruel to take those who weren't at the same time.

Death welcomed her, and she falls into its arms like a sleeping child, but haven doesn't welcome her, even the afterlife reject her for some reasons a mortal like her doesn't know.

Maybe she would find out sooner or later, maybe it could be tomorrow, or today, or an unforeseen future ahead.

But for now, she has someone to make up to.

Someone she left behind so suddenly, and unexpected, that they only said goodbye for one last time, but never she would heard a hello from them again.

They don't welcome her home, ever again.

It was funny to think how she walks her own home without anyone there to salute her like the day when she was breathing and really walking, her youngest playing, and laughing echo throughout the hall.

The hallway stretch like forever, and the echo just keep louder and louder, while actually nothing but the luminous silence before her, only her own memories playing before with the same scene.

And those who walks the hallway before her, were just shadows of the past, the chatting, the stepping, the laughing, everything were ghosts from a different reality.

A reality she doesn't belong to anymore, quick as it came, the hallway once again drowned into darkness, only the moon light sneaks its way through the windows, gentle night came, and she keep wandering on the endless hallway.

It was quiet, it was always quiet in the middle of the night, only those who still hold on to this world walks the path leads to somewhere they wanted to be.

Her legs carry her, to somewhere, down at the end of the endless path, the doors was locked, but nothing could stand in her way, no one there to stop her, she have another ghost to see.

How Joan of Arc came here, she doesn't know how she became her youngest daughter best friend, that she knew all too well.

The maid of Orleans ( Joan ) still sitting and bravely leading her men to battle, her eyes spark the determination, and she still keep charging, forever, in the picture hanging on the wall, her sword raise high.

And seeing her daughter dragging the sofa across the room to where the portrait was hang, and sitting under it and talk to the immortal heroine about almost everything, even the smallest things, simple things that a hero like Joan didn't need to hear, didn't need to bother.

But Joan stayed, and listens, and she isn't going anywhere soon, but she can't say anything back.

Moments like that, it just keep tearing the heart of the queen apart, when she quietly standing on the doorway, and listen to everything, and every questions the young princess have for a picture, instead of her.

''Where is she?''

''Why can't she come out?''

''Is she hate me?''

''She doesn't want to build a snowman with me anymore?''

''I am a bad princess, right?, so that's why she can't play with me…''

''How long?''

''How many times I asked?''

''How many times I cry?''

''How many tears I have to shed for myself?''

In time, the question got shorter, and shorter, until Joan was just an old friend in the young princess's mind, and the queen keeps listening, and tears was no less.

''Why do yu cry, mama?'' the 6 years old princess ask her, unexpectedly, she look to where the princess eyes are, and it was someone she knew most of her life.

But sometime she doesn't know who that person is anymore.

Her shadow kneel down to her daughter's face held her little hand, before briefly looking at former queen, and walks pass her, with the princess towing behind her, into the hallway again.

Something in her shadow's eyes made Idun wanted to leave, the eyes that penetrate her very existence, only it was just a shadow, and she, was just a lost ghost looking for something.

The eyes filled with regret, filled with every painful memory she had endured, and now she was here, with flashbacks haunting her.

She walks through the door, and continues on, passing the dining room where she saw her family having their meals in silence, passing the servants who weren't there, listening to the conversations that only appear in her mind.

And ended up near another door, a place was too familiar to her, she walks through and the only source of light in the room was a candle, echo of falling snow outside the window.

She can't breathe, but she knew the air was too hard to, ever since that day, only the chorus of continue silence lingering in the air, but sometime, silence was good, it was good to forget, just think about the luminous quiet and nothing else.

Her shadow was there, sitting by the table, her eyes focus on a book, but let out a heavy sigh, lean back into the chair she let her brown hair hanging loosely with the wind, and under her eyes are black bags because of so many sleepless nights.

She talks to no one, but herself there to listen, only the words she couldn't remember when she said it.

''Why?, Why her?, why not someone else, but her? Why she have to suffer?, why not me?''

''How? How did she have to suffer for all of this?, How can she control it?, How can I touch her without fearing she would hurt me?, how can I love her again?''

''How?'' A tear striping down her shadow's cheek and Idun just stand there, watching all playing out before her, and let her eyes wanders into the ceiling, how many questions she asked to something up there?, how many times she frustrated and place questions to something that wasn't there?, all just because, she wanted to love her daughter again, like she used to be.

But now, there is nothing she can't do, she didn't find the answer, she didn't find the cure, she didn't love her daughter again, ever, and forever after.

Is this the end for her?, a ghost with so many regrets in life wandering aimlessly without a way out?

Her shadow was asleep, using the table as her bed, a place to rest, lots of time she wakes up finding her head hurt, and her back almost wanted to split in half, but still she look, looking for answer that wasn't there.

''Idun?'' A voice spoke behind her and the person step through her again, into the place where her shadow was sleeping and lean down with a blanket in hands.

She remember him, a man she love the most, a man she raise this family with, but sadly it didn't turn out a happy ever after for them, it's life, and it's never about happily ever after, there is no such thing is happily ever after, only an ending, a line that said ''the end ''and then no one know what's going to happened next behind the next page, because it was all blank or it doesn't have a next page.

Simply as that, an ending with one of her daughter having powers to control ice and snow, and isolated herself from the rest of the world without anyone there to love her fully, a chapter in her life with nothing more than just pains and treacherous paths.

And then came her sudden ending, just like a book that was written in half and then it was over, and the end with only 1 line '' Rest in Peace''.

Is this because she was gone?, all of thought raging through her minds because she was angry?, angry at herself for not being there, not be able to come back as a human being, but merely just a shadow on the wall, or just pieces in a memory fading away with the wind of time, is that it?.

But what choice does she have?, she was dead, there is no way back, there is nothing she could do but stand by and watch.

Watch as the fight between them erupted, deciding how to deal with their daughter's power and of course, future, it happens often, mostly after the '' accident''.

But it always ends up in a dead end, no answers were found, still bitterness lingering in the air.

How the past was playing out before her, she doesn't know, or it was just an illusion, and now she was here, walking the dark path guiding by the moon light again, pretending that she was alive, just pretend that she still actually belong to this world.

The past is in the past, but future was unsure, but what she doesn't know, she was heading up straight to the place where the memories haunting her most, like it was dragging her toward it.

The path beginning to shorter and another voice from the past catching up to her, to the place where, she have to see every bitter memory she have suffer.

''Do You Want To Build A Snowman?''.


	3. Pieces Of A Broken Heart

**Chapter III: Pieces Of A Broken Heart**

Little does anyone know, little does she knows, the only one who notice the gap in the royal family was the young princess, it was always her who notice it, while others, they didn't.

She spend her time singing for a door, but yet, a door was just a door, it can't sing back, it can't answer her, it can't tell her how much it miss her, it loves her, it want to scream for every line the princess sang, but yet in the end, it was just a door.

A door that can't talk, can't sing, but can hear and shed unseen tears, sometime just a whisper, sound like a '' wait'' but then, it realized it can't leave where it was standing.

But through all that, the princess keeps coming back, sing the song about a past that was hard to forget, but, time doesn't came back, and the door just keep standing there, its silence mocking the young princess.

Time doesn't come back, and so did the princess, after so many lines, so many wasted hours of singing to a thing that can't even talk, so many days waiting for the door to gave way, waiting so many years so she see that person again, but then, it was always only her who wait, who notice it, while others just passed by and say nothing.

While the young princess desperately waited for the door to say something, time passed, everything moved on, she grow up without the one she loves most.

''Do you want to build a snowman?''

''Do you want to eat some chocolate?''

''Do you want to see the snow?''

''Do you want to come out and play?''

''Do you even love me anymore?''

Idun watched her daughters grow without each other, on both sides of the door, the queen would just guest that the young princess would just bore out and go, children bore fast, but what children could stand in front of the door for 10 years singing the same song? Waiting for something that never wanted to come out love her again?.

And right in front of her, she saw it all, every line cut through her heart, from the ghost who was the 8 years old princess, singing and knocking gleefully, and now she suddenly grow into a young and beautiful woman who was still had a past to cling on to.

And why does she have to do that?, while she have so much more thing to do than sitting and wait, drag her blanket all the way to the door and sleep there on the cold floor despite her parents call her to back to her own room.

In the end, the young princess named Anna was the one who notice the disappearance of the heir, while others didn't, she know nothing, while they know all too well.

And they knew all too well what Idun and her husband have to do, to keep them both safe, but at what cost?, a cost that was so expensive that it hurt. It hurt every single night when she sleep, it was her fault, her fault that they have to do this, to live on 2 different worlds, the other was free do to anything she like, anything she wants, but the other one, she have no choice but to conceal, don't feel, do anything that her parents wanted her to do, for the betterment of the future.

A future that Idun will not be there

The queen didn't notice that she was standing right in front of the door, she doesn't know when she moved there, maybe her thoughts commands her legs, and her regrets held her back from just stepping through the wooden door.

Footsteps bouncing rapidly through the open space, it was heavy, light was fading of all the sudden, and the ghost that was the one who hug her goodbye, dress in black, and walks heavily, toward the door the queen was facing.

''Now it's just you and me…..''

The tune is still the same, but it was nothing gleeful, joyful song she used to hear anymore, instead it's just heavy to listen to.

The hallway suddenly devolved of light, and the princess was staring right at her, her eyes fill with tears that no end will be there to shed for her, to said words of comfort that she and her husband was gone, and that was the last goodbye she ever heard from her daughter again.

The eyes with the shade of blue look straight at her, even she was not there, it felt like a spear running through her heart, but all Anna was looking at the ceiling, at the window with the world outside, and thinking about an unforeseen future.

Idun doesn't belong to this world anymore, she can't just step out of the darkness that cover her, embrace her, stepping out of the memories her daughter are mourning, stepping out of a world that she cannot leave, to hug, to comfort, but instead, she was force only to watch, and quietly collect those pieces of her own broken heart, to see them this way, because of her she sees them this way.

And that's how they will remember her?, a mother done her best to keep them apart from the rest of their lives? Is that the way she wants them to remember her and her husband?.

Idun never got the chance to say sorry, to explain, to love her daughters fully the way she used to.

No, she will not end this way, let the memories behind that door tear her apart, tear her heart apart, but she will not leave, without seeing that person, and say the unsaid apologies.

Slowly, one step to another, she was ready to confront what's inside, to confront the one, the one she left behind, the one she never said goodbye, the one she have made the greatest mistake of her life.

She closed her eyes, and walk through.


	4. Walking A Broken Dream

**Chapter IV: Walking a Broken Dream**

She opens the door.

And found the pathway of rock facing her.

Only to find it covered in white snow and raging wind.

She walks forward, slowly, but it just felt strange, she never felt anything before, but now, she feels cold.

But the cold didn't stop her from moving on, passing the statues of people, like it was so quick that they didn't even noticed it, they just stand there, some stand like they was talking, some just walks the street, until they were frozen in ice.

Smile still appears on their faces, but not on the queen's, she doesn't understand, this pathway, quiet as the depth of night, and the whispers of the snow just keep lingering.

And in front of her laid the castle, but it's not the castle she knew, this castle was made out of ice.

She walks and walks, all she knows was walk, hoping to find her, she thought she would find her daughter when she opens that door, but this is not what she expected.

She felt cold, she felt the frost bite into her skin, but she doesn't stop, the path just feel like slipping from her, and the wind getting stronger.

She reached the entrance, but it was not a bridge leading to the gate, but a long stairway leading to the door made of ice.

The air suddenly hard to breathe; step by step she took, until the door within her reach.

But on the other side, it was just an open space of nothing but whiteness.

The wind was stronger, the snow was heavier, and nothing was around within her gaze but white, and then she saw her in the center of it all.

She was standing there, back facing her, then like she have an eye in her back, she turned around to face her, and the world just suddenly smaller, it pulled her closer to that person who gaze fixed on her.

Eyes of a bright blue sky, skin like a white as snow, and hair yellow mixed with the color of white.

There was a small distance between them, like the gap before closed.

First there was a look of surprise on the younger woman face, but then it was replaced by unreadable expression, her hand suddenly folded neatly in front of abdomen.

''You are not real, aren't you?''

''You are just like any other nightmares…..''

''That I cannot let go…''

''You promised to come back, you promised to be here with me, again…''

''Be here and watch us to be a family again….''

''But you were gone, and now only me there to shed Anna's tears''

''Do you have to go….and leaving us behind?''

''You are not real…..you just a bad dream, like the other I'm having, you just here to haunt me, to scold me, to judge me, for not control it like you said''

''But it was not conceal, or don't feel, it was just 4 words, but then you would never know, because you have left…''

Idun was quiet, and listen to every words pinned to her heart, and the wind suddenly got stronger, and the ice below their feet started to crack.

Little does Elsa know, she wasn't a dream, she was real, but her daughter didn't see it that way.

''You taught me how to fear, fear myself….if only, we found out sooner, I wouldn't have to stand here, and you would be alive, and home''

''Love was the answer…Ma Ma..''

And Elsa turns her back on Idun, and walking away without another word, the ice just keep cracking, the storm was forming.

''Elsa….''

''Elsa!''

Hearing the voice almost faded with the raging storm, the young queen turned around, facing her nightmare again, in the form of her mother.

''I'm sorry…..my love''

Sorry?, nightmare never apologize, they just judge her, they just crush her with her own pains, but this one, said sorry.

A sorry she never heard from her mother, it was too late.

But maybe, this was not… a nightmare

''We have to do it, for you, for her, for our family, our heart lost a piece everyday when we heard Anna sang, another piece for every tear you had shed, we just want you two to be safe''

''We just want you to be a part of the family again, we love you, I love you, and we have to, even if our hearts is broken''

''I'm sorry I didn't come back, for you, for us…..''

Elsa's knees gave out.

Tears starting to escape the former queen's eyes, as her every word pierce through the air.

''I'm sorry, because it was too late…..for us to say sorry''

The world shattered piece by piece like a mirror, the storm quieted down, the wind stops, the ground shaking.

''We will always love you, even if you would never forget us, we always will…''

''Even in death….''

'' Forever and always''

The world around them gave out, in the last word Idun spoke, it shattered like a mirror, disappearing piece by piece, but before she could disappear along with it, her legacy held on to her, closing their distance, by tears and sobs.

''We miss you…..''

The world goes black, and her gaze was blurring.

The coldness left her, again, she feel….empty

''I love you '' she murmurs to herself while no one was there but the empty darkness to listen.

She closed her eyes again, hoping that it would take her away, into the far away land she always dreamt of, to see him again.

But the world she's dreaming isn't look like her daughter's room, with an open window and 2 sleeping royals.

Smiles on their faces, and she was glad, she didn't know how she gotten into Elsa's dream, but maybe later, she would find out, she puts a hand on her eldest's temple and plant a small kiss on her cheek, she was there, to see them, the two sisters together, but she wasn't there anymore.

Like she thought, she didn't even belong to this world anymore.

She was wrong from the start, but they fixed it for her, and she can finally go peacefully, without anymore sorrows to linger behind.

There is only one thing she needed to do left….

She needs to find him… Agdar, wherever he is.

**Last chapter will be…. Posted this week, that I can assure you guys, to Concolor44, you are the best, and thank you to those who read, review this story, I'm humble to entertain you.**

**See, I'm not dropping this story ya Concolor44 :P**


	5. Until The End Of Time

**Chapter V: Until The End Of Time**

They said Corona was nice in summer.

The joys spreading out across the whole kingdom, celebrating the day in the history of the kingdom of the sun

The lost princess came home.

Some years ago, one princess and one prince met, the young princess found love in the young prince from the foreign country, and soon after, they married, and started a family.

But this was not a fairy tale like the both the princess and the prince always dream of.

A imperfect family.

But it was theirs, and nothing could have changed that, they still love each other, promise to each other everything will be ok.

Like he did the last time she saw him.

Then it was nothing.

Now he was standing there, in the garden overlooking the large lake.

His eyes wandering somewhere out there, until she snaps him out of his thoughts

''Idun, Where…where have you been?''

She looks deeply into his eyes, and threw herself into his arms, whispering.

''They are ok, Adgar, she…she doesn't have to conceal anymore, they won't stay away from each other anymore, Anna doesn't have to sing that song anymore, we don't have to worry about them anymore...''

He looks down at her, eyes wide, when he was about to speak, she interrupted him.

''The answer was, it was so simple, so simple that we kept it from them for 13 years, we was blind by their safety, that we've forgotten it''

''It was…..love''

She held him closer, but his arms feel shivering.

''I was afraid…my love''

Her eyes shot up

''What? What do you mean?''

''I was afraid what I have to see, to see our daughter froze the whole kingdom, I was afraid that when I came back, I would see her run, I would see her tears, I would see the people trying to kill her, destroy her, because all she does was having the power of ice and snow….''

''I was afraid to face her, to say I'm sorry for the last time, I was afraid that she would not forgive me, she would wanted me away, out of her life, for everything I have done, done to her and Anna…''

The queen interrupted.

''It was not you, it was…us''

Her lips feel the bitterness in her own words; it's true that, they have to do it.

Idun said to the sadness lingering in his eyes.

''Ironically, we have to do it…out of love''

''She forgive me, Agdar, she forgive….us, she doesn't hate us, she understands''

''I walked her dream Agdar, it was…cold''

''Everything will be fine, Idun, dreams fade in time''

And kiss her on her hair, held her close, he wasn't afraid anymore.

It was here, where the princess and the prince met; in this garden they shared their first kiss, and the first promise.

''Until death does us part'' He said softly.

She smile, and plant her lips on his.

The moon shines brighter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Epilogue ( For Concolor44, he doesn't ask for it, but I thought of this for him, he is a nice friend that you could count on when you write a fanfic not in your language )**

''Calm down, dear, you would get a heart attack if you keep doing this''

''Very funny, love, she is in there, in her biggest moment of her life, and you ask me to calm down?''

Adgar shivered, and he could hear swears behind that door, Anna's language is very colorful in her age.

''When you done it, it wasn't this bad?''

''I thought of you, and I cursed you for it, love or not, it's painful, imagine doing it twice''

''Yes, but every women have to pass this, and you survival, and she will too, calm down, and sit down with me''

The queen took a deep breath, and calms herself down, before planting her body down next her waiting husband.

''Our family is getting bigger….''

''And we are here to see it''

''What past is past, and we are the past, here to see the future''

''Indeed is it my love''

''I bet It's a boy'' The king said

''It's a girl'' the queen returned

''Don't you have enough daughters in one lifetime?''

''No, and you made me have them, so you can't judge me, but I do prefer girl more though''

Suddenly there is a baby cry in the other side of the door, and Elsa happy laugh lingering in the air.

''It's official, we are grandparents!''

''Let's go in''

It might not be an happy ending for them, but this, will do, the story of the prince and the princess was completed, and they lived….

Happily ever after.

**Thank to those who have fav, follow and review, the special thank goes to Concolor44, *hug*.**

**Goodbye, and I will see you soon, like in 2 more days, more stories will come.**


End file.
